The Avengers Family
by Mademoiselle Nobody
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et sœurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les aînés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah, quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas... DRABBLES. Léger Pepper/Phil.
1. Une famille

Titre : The Avengers Family

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et sœurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les aînés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas... léger Pepper/Phil.

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Ben dites-donc, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté ! La raison est très simple : IRL est une garce bouffeuse de temps. J'ai des tas de projets et presque jamais le temps de m'y mettre. Mais bon, me revoilà timidement avec une série de drabbles présentant la vie quotidienne des Avengers. Les deux prochains drabbles sont écrits, donc je DEVRAI poster relativement vite. (Et n'oubliez pas : la review est un accélérant très efficace !)

1) Une famille

En fait, les Avengers était une fratrie. Tout simplement.

De façon bizarre et inattendue, ça marchait. C'était comme irréel, et pourtant ça semblait évident, comme s'ils étaient fait pour vivre ensemble.

Comme une fratrie. Dysfonctionnelle et bordélique, agitée et explosive, mais une vrai fratrie, unie et forte. Où chacun avait son rôle. Sa place.

Steve était l'aîné, calme et responsable, sérieux et autoritaire. Prenant son rôle très, voir trop à cœur, prêt à protéger les autres, ou à les engueuler quand il l'estimait nécessaire.

Bruce était le silencieux dans son coin, timide et réservé. Très intelligent, avec un gros complexe d'infériorité. Mais toujours là si on avait besoin de lui, prêt à rendre service aux autres.

Thor était l'hyperactif, toujours en mouvement, toujours joyeux, à causer catastrophe sur catastrophe. Gentil et épuisant. Vivant tout intensément, sans jamais trop réfléchir et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les autres

Clint était le rebelle au grand cœur, farceur et moqueur, drôle et tête brûlée , sarcastique et incisif mais jamais méchant. Toujours là pour les autres si besoin est.

Natasha était l'unique fille d'une fratrie masculine, secrète et forte, dure et cynique, souvent sur la défensive. Détestant monter ses faiblesses, prête à tout pour montrer qu'elle était aussi forte, ou même plus, que les garçons. Et malgré tout toujours là pour consoler et conseiller les autres.

Tony enfin était le petit dernier. Excentrique et volontaire, gâté et incontrôlable, trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Avec de mauvaises habitudes de vie et un forte envie de se démarquer. Mais avec aussi un amour immense pour les autres.

Phil et Pepper échangèrent un regard las et soupirèrent. Prendre soin de tout ce petit monde était éreintant. Calmer les disputes. Vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Les mener sur la bonne voie. Les punir quand ils faisaient des bêtises...

Les Avengers étaient peut-être une fratrie, mais leurs parents, c'étaient Phil et Pepper. Et ensembles, ils étaient une famille.

Et ils était fiers et heureux de les avoir. Et ça marchait.

Tout simplement.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les prochains drabbles seront sur des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Reviews ?


	2. Les tâches ménagères

Titre : The Avengers Family

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et soeurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les ainés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas...

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Salut ! Me revoilà (enfin) pour un deuxième drabble sur nos héros préférés ! C'est tout alors... bonne lecture !

2) Les tâches ménagères

" Vous savez, la Tour ne se rangera pas d'elle-même, lança Pepper, bras croisés, aux six super-héros alignés en rang d'oignons devant elle. A ses côtés, Phil les regardait avec le même air sévère.

Les Avengers se regardèrent, étonnés. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça quand ils avaient été convoqués pour une " affaire très urgente. "

\- Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Pepper ? Demanda Steve, un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Oui, si tu pouvais nous expliquer, parce que j'y comprends rien moi ! Rajouta Tony.

\- Ce que ça veut dire, expliqua Phil, c'est que les espaces communs de la Tour commencent à faire peur. Et je ne parle même pas de vos chambres ! Non mais vous avez quel âge, cinq ans ?!

Maintenant, on pouvait voir six Avengers penauds baisser la tête. Natasha tenta tout de même de protester timidement :

\- Oui mais ce sont nos chambres, ça ne regarde que nous...

Phil la foudroya du regard et elle s'empressa de se taire. Pepper reprit la parole :

\- Non, ça ne regarde PAS que vous. Non seulement c'est le bordel, mais en plus c'est sale ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous cassiez une jambe ou un bras un jour en trébuchant sur quelque chose par terre qui n'avait rien à y faire. Et je ne veut pas non plus que nous commencions à avoir des rats pour cause de nourriture à moitié décomposée qui traînait sous votre lit ! Sans parler de la poussière et des araignées !

\- C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, c'est journée de nettoyage à la Tour, et vous allez tous y participer, sans exception. dit Phil, d'un ton ferme.

Comme de bien entendu, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour nos super-héros, et chacun tenta de se dérober. Sans succès.

Thor se rappela soudain qu'il était attendu à Asgard au plus tôt, Clint et Natasha qu'ils avaient rendez-vous au SHIELD pour des missions très urgentes, Bruce qu'il avait un cours de Yoga qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas manquer et Steve que Fury tenait à lui parler sur-le-champ à propos de l'équipe. Tony osa même lancer qu'il avait un rendez-vous d'affaire à propos de Stark Industries en face de Pepper, un rendez-vous dont bien sûr elle ne savait strictement rien.

Toutes ces excuses échouèrent, bien entendu. Pour la bonne raison que c'était généralement Phil et/ou Pepper qui géraient leur emplois du temps et que donc ils savaient que tout ces rendez-vous soudains étaient complètement bidons.

Et donc, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les grands et merveilleux Avengers se retrouvèrent avec gants, balais, éponges et produits ménagers dans les mains, à nettoyer le salon tandis que Pepper et Phil s'occupaient de la cuisine. Leurs chambres viendraient après, chacun devant s'occuper de la sienne.

Bien sûr, ça ne se fit pas sans mal, la bande étant plus habituée à combattre des aliens/scientifiques fous/créatures fantasmagoriques et autres dieux en pleine crise d'adolescence qu'à manier le chiffon et l'aspirateur. Mais certaines idées naquirent aussi. Comme celle que Clint lança à Tony par exemple :

\- Hey, c'est Pepper qui a demandé si on croyait que la Tour se rangerait seule, hein ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? Non parce que franchement, je déteste faire le ménage ! "

Tony commença aussitôt à discuter avec JARVIS et à élaborer un brouillon de logiciel qui ferait que la Tour serait auto-nettoyante, tout en continuant de frotter, sous le regard intéréssé des autres.

Pas sûr que Phil et Pepper apprécient beaucoup la catastrophe en train de germer...

Nan, pas de suite à ce drabbles, mais il y en a d'autre qui vont suivre, vous en faites pas ! (Comment ça vous ne vous en faisiez pas du tout ? Mééééchaaaaants !)

Ah, et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, c'est inspiré de faits réels. Je suis une bordélique incorrigible et durant mon adolescence, ma mère devait me menacer sur tout les tons pour que je range ma chambre. Une fois, elle a même enlevé ma porte ! (Voui voui, j'ai une famille UN PEU spéciale.) Résultat : un des gonds s'est tordu et depuis, je n'arrive plus à la refermer complètement. Bon, maintenant que j'ai mon appart, ça va mieux quand même.

Oh, si vous avez des idées/des anecdotes que vous aimeriez proposer, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Par reviews/MP, allez-y, lancez-vous !

Et n'oubliez pas : une review de vous = une Nobody extatique !


	3. A table !

Titre : The Avengers Family

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et soeurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les ainés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas...

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Hem... Y a-t-il encore des lecteurs dans la salle ? S'il y en a, je suis désolée, tellement désolée si vous saviez ! Je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis * réfléchit * depuis 4 mois ! Ah la vache ! Mais ma vie était un vrai bordel donc croyez-moi, c'est pas par choix ! Et heu, déolé à ce qui ont reviewé et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, c'est pas un choix non plus mais merci beaucoup et je vous aime ! Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant je pense.

Donc désolée et bonne lecture !

3) A table !

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ?

Comme tout les soirs, Pepper posait LA question. Et, comme tout les soirs, elle obtenait les mêmes réponses :

\- Heu...

\- Je sais pas...

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ce que tu veux...

\- Y a quoi ? "

Pep leva les yeux au ciel. Tout les soirs que Dieu faisait, c'était la même rengaine.

\- Clint, Tasha, dépêchez-vous de trouver parce que du " heu " et du " je sais pas ", y en a pas. Tony, Bruce, vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, ça suffit vos bêtises. Steve, je veux bien faire " ce que je veux " mais ne vient pas te plaindre après. Et Thor, comme toujours, il y a de tout ici.

Le problème, quand on doit nourrir six Avengers, c'est qu'ils ont chacun leurs habitudes (ou non-habitudes d'ailleurs) alimentaires. Qui s'opposent chacun les uns aux autres.

Par exemple, Natasha est strictement végétarienne alors que Thor ne conçoit pas un repas sans 1 kg de viande minimum. Clint met de la sauce piquante et/ou du poivre partout tandis que Steve ne sale même pas ses frites. Et puis il y a Tony qui se nourrit (quand il y pense) presque exclusivement de sandwich, de pizza et de pâtes et Bruce qui... et bien, qui ne mange pas. Ou presque. On pourrait croire qu'il a besoin de calories pourtant, avec le Hulk et tout ça, mais pas du tout. Il fallait presque le forcer à finir son assiette.

Parfois, Pepper avait très envie de tous les envoyer au diable. Mais bon, hein, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle était Pepper Potts, elle n'abandonnait jamais. Et elle était la seule à savoir cuisiner.

\- Bon, décidez-vous, on va pas y passer la soirée !

\- Des pâtes ! Lança Tony, comme s'il avait une illumination, alors qu'il disait ça un soir sur trois.

Oh et puis pourquoi pas. Après tout, elle était fatiguée et ce serait vite fait comme ça. Et puis, tout le monde devrait être d'accord avec ça.

\- OK si tu veux. A quoi les pâtes ?

Voici la liste de commande :

\- Au beurre. Steve

\- A la bolognaise. Thor

\- A la carbonara. Tony.

\- Au basilic. Natasha.

\- Au thon. Bruce.

\- Au cury. Clint.

Bon, OK. Elle voulait bien être TRES compréhensive, mais là non, juste STOP. Elle n'allait PAS faire SIX sortes de plats de pâtes différents. Non. No. Niet. Nada. Nein. On était pas au resto, là !

Heureusement que Phil arriva à ce moment-là. Sinon, Pepper aurait commis un massacre.

Phil entra dans la pièce, et étant... Et bien, étant lui-même eut besoin d'un seul regard pour comprendre la situation. A savoir une Pepper figée devant six Avengers qui visiblement venait de passer commande pour le diner.

OK, intervention immédiate nécessaire, parce que Pep commençait à devenir toute rouge là.

\- JARVIS ?

\- Oui Agent Coulson ?

\- Tu peux passer commande pour ce qu'ils veulent manger, quoi que ça puisse être.

\- Oui Agent. Ce sont des pâtes ce soir Agent. En voulez-vous ?

\- Au saumon, merci JARVIS. Pep, tu veux quoi ? "

Pepper se tourna vers lui, réfléchit une ou deux minutes, puis soupira et répondit :

\- Aux lardons.

\- Bien Miss Potts. Commande passée, la nourriture devrait arriver d'ici une demie-heure.

\- Merci JARVIS.

\- De rien Agent.

Tandis que les Avengers reprenaient leurs activités, Pepper s'approcha de Phil.

\- Tout de même Phil, on ne peut pas commander tout les soirs !

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien plus simple et tout le monde est content comme ça.

\- Parce que tu les gâtes. Ils faut qu'ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord !

\- Pep, tu exagères, non ? Et puis comme ça, tu n'as pas à cuisiner... "

Pepper soupira. Certes. L'argument était inattaquable. Elle détestait cuisiner.

Voilà ! Le prochain arrive (et plus vite, c'est promis !)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review, s'il vous plait ?


	4. En voiture !

Titre : The Avengers Family

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K+

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et sœurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les aînés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas...

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Voilà, chose promise chose due, je poste plus tôt ! Un mois, c'est raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Non, je sais, mais croyez-moi, si je pouvais poster plus vite, je le ferai... Seulement, IRL n'est pas d'accord.

Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes celles qui ont déjà conduit une voiture pleine d'enfants plus d'une heure. Quel courage !

Bonne lecture !

4) En voiture !

Phil Coulson était bien connu pour son calme olympien. En toute circonstance.

En même temps, heureusement pour lui (et pour le reste de l'humanité, accessoirement), parce que dire que son métier était des plus stressant était l'un des plus gros euphémismes ayant jamais été répertorié. Il était non seulement le pilier des services secrets militaires du plus puissant pays de cette planète, mais il était aussi le chef de section/référent/gardien/thérapeute/nounou d'une poignée d'hommes et femme qui étaient, pris séparément, aussi dangereux qu'une centrale nucléaire prête à exploser. Au moins. Et c'était son job de les canaliser, de limiter les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient éventuellement causer et de les aider à protéger la Terre. Tous. Les six étaient sous sa responsabilité permanente.

Et il n'avait même pas (pour l'instant) d'ulcère !

Phil Coulson était donc l'inébranlable incarnation du zen absolu.

Mais même lui, il a des limites. Et elles étaient sérieusement en passe d'être franchies.

Qu'il n'ait pas (encore) pété un câble pour tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier était un vrai miracle. Mais même les miracles ne peuvent pas tout faire.

\- Phil, on peux changer de station ? C'est nul !

\- Hey, j'aime bien moi !

\- Ouais ben ça m'étonne pas, t'as des goûts de merde, Steve !

\- Bon en même temps, vu son âge, c'est normal.

\- Mes goûts musicaux et moi, on t'emmerde profondément, Tony ! C'est toujours mieux que ton hard-rock à la con ! Et c'est la même pour toi, Clint !

\- Hé, t'en prends pas à Clint, il t'a rien fait !

\- Nooon, il vient juste de me traiter de vieux !

\- Hé Clint, t'as besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ? AIE ! AIIIIIE ! Phil, Tasha m'a frappé !

Surtout quand on conduit une voiture remplie de six Avengers sur plus de 360 km, distance du trajet entre New-York et Washington. Qui durait près de quatre heures.

\- Haha, bien fait, vas-y Tash', nique-lui sa gueule !

\- Natasha, fait attention, j'ai rien fait moi, je suis juste au milieu !

\- Oups, désolée Thor.

\- Aie... j'ai maaaal...

\- C'est bien fait ! Et Steve, si tu continue, t'auras la même !

\- Mais c'est Clint qui a commencé !

\- Nan, c'est Tony !

\- Ben t'était pas obligé de le soutenir non plus, hein...

\- Oh ça va Bruce, t'en mêle pas ! Et puis c'était qu'une remarque !

\- Mais tu sais que Steve est susceptible...

\- Quoi, moi susceptible ! C'est pas vrai ! Hein Thor, que c'est pas vrai ?

Et Fury qui avait osé parler d'économies quand Phil lui avait demandé un jet ! Il allait être servi ! Phil avait très envie de faire des économies, tiens. Et il allait commencer par faire économie de ces six insupportables gamins !

\- Non, je te trouve pas suceptible. Mais Tony si.

\- Quoi, moi suceptible ? Qui écrase avec son marteau tout ce qui lui plaît pas ?

\- Et qui se transforme en Géant vert incontrôlable quand on le réveille ?

\- Clint, tu t'est pas contenté de me réveiller, tu m'a balancé un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête !

\- Il a raison, tu l'avait pas volé.

\- Mais Tasha, il avait refusé de faire l'Ice Bucket Challenge !

\- Et il y avait une raison pour que je dise non !

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craqu...

\- Oh ça va, c'était pas si terrible !

\- Pas si terrible ? Ma chambre est fichue !

\- La mienne aussi, en passant.

\- Ouais ben vu la déco qu'il y avait Steve, c'est pas plus mal.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer Tony !

Phil Coulson craqua.

\- STOOOOP ! VOUS ALLEZ _TOUS_ LA FERMER, SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS MASSACRE ! COMPRIS ?! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE JUSQU'À CE QU'ON ARRIVE ! ALORS, _VOS GUEULES _!

Silence de mort dans l'habita

* * *

cle. Ouf, enfin un peu de calme...

Peut-être pas pour longtemps...

\- Phil ? Faut que j'aille au toilettes.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Moi j'ai faim.

\- Moi j'ai soif !

\- Moi je m'ennuie ! On arrive bientôt ?

\- Beuh, je me sens pas bien...

Garé sur une aire de repos, Phil regarda Thor vomir tripes et boyaux tandis que Bruce et Clint étaient aux toilettes, Natasha s'achetait un sandwich, Steve une bouteille d'eau et Tony un magasine quelconque.

Et ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du trajet !

Ah il était pas prêt de l'oublier, l'idée de Fury. Et puis Pepper, sale traîtresse, qui lui avait dit " Je vous rejoint à Washington demain, OK ? J'ai du travail. " Tu parles...

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : au retour, c'est elle qui se coltinera les sales gosses. Sans lui. Lui, il devait rester à Washington plus longtemps.

C'est pas de chance, hein ?

Alors, à votre avis, Phil va-t-il craquer avant d'arriver ou Pepper va-t-elle tous les massacrer au retour ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Review s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Cauchemars

Titre : The Avengers Family

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? Faut-il être forcément relié par le sang ? Les relations entre frères et soeurs sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? Les ainés protègent-ils trop les cadets ? Papa et Maman font-ils des préférences ? Mais d'ailleurs... Qui sont Papa et Maman ? Ah quel casse-tête... Comme si sauver le monde ne suffisait pas...

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Un mois plus tard, voilà, le cinquième drabble ! Bon je vous préviens : celui-ci n'est pas drôle, il est pas fait pour et il l'assume fièrement ! Parce qu'une famille, c'est des bons et des mauvais moments, des drôles et des tristes. Par contre, c'est ma première excursion dans autre chose que l'humour donc... je sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi...

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

5) Cauchemars

Les Avengers étaient des super-héros, un groupe de personnes avec des pouvoirs surhumains et/ou un entraînement sans faille. Sans peurs et sans reproche, pouvant se battre contre n'importe qui ou quoi. Ils étaient les protecteurs de l'humanité. Toujours présents, toujours debout. Toujours forts.

C'est la version officielle en tout cas. La réalité est un peu différente.

Bien sûr, les Avengers étaient tout ça, et bien d'autres choses merveilleuses (ou pas d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre discussion), mais en journée.

Les nuits, en revanche...

\- AAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOON ! PITIÉ !

03h30. Pepper et Phil se réveillèrent en sursaut.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Pepper, mal réveillée.

\- Tony je crois, lui répondit Phil en passant une main sur son visage. Tu veux que je...

\- Non laisse, j'y vais.

Pepper se leva, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas...

\- BUCKY... BUCKY !

La CEO et l'Agent échangèrent un regard résigné puis Phil se leva à son tour.

Tony pleurait. Encore une fois. Pepper s'approcha, puis s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Chuuuuuut... Voilà, c'est ça... c'est fini, voilà, respire...

\- Les Dix Anneaux, ils... Et puis Yinsen... Obadiah et puis...

\- Je sais Tony. Allez, calme-toi...

Dans la chambre de Steve, Phil s'appliquait à calmer un Steve hystérique

\- Il mourrait, là devant mes yeux, Bucky je veux dire, et je pouvais rien faire, et il me suppliait, il avait mal, et Crâne Rouge était là et il...

\- OK Steve, ralentis un peu, d'accord ? Respire, tiens avale un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien, répondit Phil en prenant la bouteille sur la table de chevet.

03h40 Tony et Steve commençaient tout juste à se calmer. Phil et Pepper s'apprêtaient tout juste à retourner se coucher.

\- NE TIRE PAS ! BARNEY, NE TIRE PAS !

\- Стоп! Пожалуйста, остановитесь! *

\- LOKI ! LOKI REVIENT !

\- Non, NON NON ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS, NON !

04H00 tout les Avengers s'étaient enfin rendormis, plus ou moins paisiblement. Dans leur chambre, Pepper et Phil s'apprêtaient à en faire de même. Pepper soupira.

\- Phil, tu ne crois pas qu'ils devraient tous voir un psy ? Ce n'est pas normal, tous ces cauchemars à répétition !

\- Je sais, Pep. Mais quel psy pourrait gérer tout ça ? Sans compter qu'ils n'accepteront jamais. Tu les connais.

\- Je sais, mais ça me bouffe tout ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! répondit Pepper, au bord des larmes.

\- Calmes-toi. Ça va aller. Ça finira par s'améliorer, avec le temps. En attendant, le mieux à faire, c'est d'être là quand ils ont besoin de nous. Bon, allons nous coucher.

04h30, tout le monde dormait dans la Tour Avengers.

Tout le monde s'imaginaient que les Avengers n'avaient peur de rien. C'est faux. Ils ont trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de blessures non-cicatrisées, trop de traumatismes enfouis pour que ce soit possible. Ils étaient peut-être des super-héros dans la journée. Mais leurs nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Heureusement, l'Agent et la CEO veillaient et les calmaient.

Jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.

* Стоп! Пожалуйста, остановитесь ! : " Stop ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! " Enfin en google traduction hein, vu que je ne parle pas russe... Si quelqu'un le parle, n'hésitez surtout pas à me corriger.

Donc, voilà le premier essai de Nobody-la-Dramatique ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Une review pour me le dire ?


End file.
